never what it seems
by Hearinmystery
Summary: can we go get mom now please? two familys join together to find their loved ones with surprises new and old loves
1. captured again

Ari helped us escape three months ago now we were living in a big six bedroom house across the street from grandmas. The flock didn't know we were there yet  
because they were on vacation when we moved in and mom wasn't ready to face them with everything that has happened in the past year. Our house looked awesome  
the back yard was close to the forest so we could go flying and be able to hide if we needed to. One room was the baby's room it was pink with a lion king border  
which was Aria's room. My room was green and decorated in pictures I colored from a coloring book and pictures of our little family and the flock. Ghost is four  
he had his own room but liked sleeping in moms room because he got nightmares a lot. His room was painted red with pictures of cars motorcycles and army stuff and  
he had bunk beds because mom was eventually going to talk to the flock and they might want to stay over. Mom's room was light blue with pictures of our family, the Flock and grandma and aunt Ella. The kitchen was huge and stuffed with food since we ate more then normal people. Mom went to cooking school just to learn how to cook for us she only had to go for a month since they were just teaching her to prepare a couple home cooked meals. Me and uncle Ari were really close when ever he wasn't working or busy we would always spend time together. I'm 15, Ari is 22, and Mom is 21, Ghost as you know is four and Aria well she was three months old.

we heard Helicopter outside and we instantly knew exactly who it was. Erasers came through the ceiling there were like a hundred of them mom and I tried to fight them off but their were to many. Mom I screamed when I saw them taking off with her. One eraser hit me in the back of the head and knocked me out. once all the Erasers were gone Ghost went and got water and poured it on my face to wake me up. I checked and made sure Ghost and Aria were okay I held Ari in my arms and grabbed my cell phone out my back pocket and called Ari at work.

Ari: hello

Me: they took her!

I was crying and hyperventilating when five other people walked into my room. I was on the floor gasping for breath trying so hard to calm down Ari could hear me on the phone but I wasn't able to hear to much my vision was blurring.

Fangs pov

What's going on? I asked

I saw a girl who looked to be about 15 on the phone but she was having trouble breathing. I grabbed the phone out her hand. and started talking to who ever it was.

me: she's having trouble breathing do you have an in haler or something?

Ari: in the top drawer of her desk

Me: Ari!

Ari: I'll be there in a minute and ill explain now make sure my niece is alright

we hung up the phone and I gave the young girl her inhaler. when she was finally calmed down and breathing she made sure the kids were alright and then looked at the five of us standing in her room.

Annabel's pov

Me: what are you guys doing here?

Fang: well we saw erasers from across the street we were wondering why they attacked here

Me: they took my mom I got to go

I started rushing to my closet getting the book bags for the kids and getting Aria's carseat. when Fang grabbed my wrist to stop me I jerked it back.

Me: what?

Fang: Ari is on his way here don't you think you should wait for him?

Nudge: Fang why does she have a picture of us on her wall?

Me: because mom told me about all of you guys how nudge talks to much and fang don't talk enough, how Iggy is a pyromaniac and Gazzy's Fart bombs, she told me how Angel was her baby.

Fang: Max is your mom?

Fang had a confused look on his face he looked a little sad too.

Me: I thought you were the emotionless guy? yea she adopted me and Ghost when we escaped the school and Aria is her biological daughter

Ari came in the room and made sure I was okay and I ended up breaking down started crying in his arms. he kept trying to reassure me and tell me that we would get her back. he was holding me and Ghost in his arms when Aria started crying and I straightened myself up and picked her up holding her close.

Fang: how about you Ari how did you manage to get on Max's good side? he growled

Me: what is your problem?

Fang: He tried killing Max and the flock that's my problem

Me: if he wanted you dead trust me you would be dead

Ari: Annabel finish packing the bags and feed Aria

Me: but... fine

Ari: I know you don't like me but this is my sister and I do care I'm the one that got her out of the school the last to times and took a bullet for her I never tried to kill any of yawl that was my clone I'm not even an eraser I'm just avian hybrid and human.

Fang: well Max trusted you I mean you are living here right?

Ari: yeah

Me: can we go get mom now please?

Ari: yeah come on get in the van

Me: are you guys coming?

Fang: sure

we all piled in the van. It was awkward I wished the first time I met the flock mom was here but I guess I didn't really have a choice. she was gone and last time Jeb said he would kill us if we came back for her. Fang was in the back next to me. I looked over at him he looked closed off and empty like he couldn't feel a thing I guess that's why mom calls him emotionless.

Fang: why didn't Max tell us she was living across the street?

Me: Mom was worried about some things and was scared to tell you all.

Fang: like what?

Me: umm...


	2. In the woods with the flock

Annabel's pov

Me: shit, moms going to kill me

Ghost: Mommy said you can't say that word

Me: well moms not here and she might not even be….

Fang covered my mouth and Ari yelled my name before I could finish what I was saying. We pulled over on the side of the road. Fang and Ari got out the car pulling me out with them.

Me: what did I do?

Ari: Annabel how could you say that in front of your brother?

Me: well we don't know if she's even alive they said last time they wanted to eliminate her

Fang: you got to have hope that she is alive besides your brothers to young to hear that especially when you don't know if its true or not.

Me: how did you even know Fang

Fang: didn't your mom tell you Angels a mind reader

Me: yeah but I have been blocking her out

Fang: well you didn't that time

Ari: Annabel do you want to go get your mom or not?

Me: of course I do but we all know that this van is slowing us down

Ari: well what do you want me to do I have your brother and sister they can't fly

Me: I'll just go then!

I pulled out my wings and took off into the now night sky.

* * *

Fangs pov

me: She cant go by herself Max will be mad that's we didn't go with her.

Ari: well I cant leave the two kids who cant fly because Annabel wants to act out. she never acts likes this!

Me: what are you saying its my fault she's being a brat

Ari threw his fist at me but I never got the chance to dodge it. he ended up hitting me in the side of my stomach.

Ari: don't call her a brat you have no right to you don't know what she's been through or the secrets she has to hide for Max.

Me: She don't need to keep secrets if she wants our help but were wasting time you get ghost and I guess I will carry Aria but you have to bring her car seat.

I was upset about this whole situation. I mean first we find out the Max was living across the street and she didn't come back to the flock. now she's got her own little family. leaving the flock out. plus I was so frustrated with the fact that Aria was he biological daughter does that mean she was pregnant and who's the dad? I mean aria looks a lot like me she has black hair but she has Max's eyes. she was dressed in a black outfit that had pink lettering on the shirt spelling out princess.

I wondered why she let Ari in her life and I wanted to know who Ghost real parents were because he looked a lot like Max he had those Brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. he was a spitting image of her but a boy version. the only difference was he never really talked. I'm actually surprised nudge has been quiet this long. Iggy's in shock I think because he's been quiet too.

* * *

Annabel's pov

I didn't turn around or look back but I knew someone was following behind me Ari wouldn't let me go alone and I knew that. I flew in silent for about three hours and landed in the woods near a lake. Everyone came down behind me that is when I realized Fang had Aria and Ari had Ghost and the whole flock was with me.

Me: I thought you were going to drive

Ari: well your right the car was slowing us down so Fang helped carry your brother and sister because you took off.

Me: well I want to save mom is that so bad.

Fang: no its not bad we all love Max but we always stick together that's the way Max always had it

Angel: Yeah until she thinks she cant tell us things

Angel started crying and ran off Fang was about to go after her but I told him I would get her. I ran after Angel she had found a spot by the lake near where we landed and sat on a log. I sat next to Angel on the log.

Me: I know it's hard to believe but she never wanted to keep secrets she wanted everyone to be a family again.

Angel: then tell me what the secrets are why does she think we wouldn't want her?

Me: If I tell you then you can't tell anyone and mom knew you would be like this either that or you would read our minds. she knew I would have to tell you she said if it was an emergency I could tell everyone else but I think mom needs to tell everyone.

Angel: I can read everyone's but Aria's but Ghost, Ari and you block me out

Me: Aria power is a shield so she can keep anyone away from her and that includes her mind

Angel: That makes sense so please tell me did Max miss us?

Me: yes she missed all of you but mom and Fang got in a fight before they took her. Ghost and I were in the cage next to her and she said Ghost reminded her of you and the flock how she took care of yall. She was also pregnant With Aria When she got captured.

Angel: That means Aria is Fangs Daughter!

Me: yes but mom and Fang got in a fight over having kids because she knew she was pregnant but wanted to know what Fang thought about kids before she told him and Fang said it was too dangerous that they would be putting the flock at risk. He said some other stuff but mom wouldn't tell me.

Angel: Max should have told Fang. He needs to know

Fang: I need to know what?

Fang was walking towards us with nudge and Gazzy. Sadly he overheard Angel say that Max should have told him. I shot Angel a look saying she wouldn't tell. Mom would be mad at me if I told Fang, she said she needed to do it.

Me: that mom loved you.

Nudge: well I hope we find her. We could all go shopping for Aria and put her in cute outfits. And when she gets older we can do her makeup. Do you like make up Annabel? I know I do! I like to dress Angel up too. Max would never let me dress her up or put makeup on her. Did she ever let you pick her clothes out?...

Fang put his hand over nudge's mouth but quickly pulled it back.

Fang: eww she licked me

We all started laughing and walked back to where everyone else was. I sat next to Ari and Ghost. Ari was rocking aria to sleep and Ghost was curled up in a ball next to him.

Gazzy: So what has max told you about us?

Me: well that you and Iggy likes to make bombs and she told me about all the traveling everyone did. How she loved learning from the Hawks. She's told me a lot.

Fang: Why didn't Max come back to us?

Ari: Max has to tell you that her self and I know your probably dying to know why she let me in her life.

Fang face looked so emotionless I can tell what mom meant by him not showing any emotions but I swear somewhere in there I saw jealousy and anger. But that could just be eyes playing tricks on me since I haven't slept in almost twenty hours but Aria was finally asleep so Ari put her in the car seat. Fang didn't want to hold Aria in his arms while flying so he made sure Ari brought her car seat. Fang and Ari didn't trust each other so they both stayed up to watch and make sure no erasers showed up. I laid my head down in Ari's lap and dosed off.


	3. Chapter 3

Maxt strapped to an operating table and I wasnt really know where I was and I hated that. All I knew is that Erasers showed up but that doesnt take the kids. Before I blacked out I remember seeing a few people walking towards the house. And I knew it had to be the flock.

I hoped everyone was okay I knew Annabel had a tendencies of hyperventilating. I swore if she died because theses stupid goons took me I was going to kill every last one of them. Annabel might not be biologically mine but I loved her as if she were. I was just sorry she had to meet the flock and deal with Fang without me.

I had a feeling she would end up telling Fang about Aria. I really wanted to tell him myself but if she told him then it was an emergency. That made me think back to the day I was taken from the flock.

Flashback

I had just taken a pregnancy test so I knew I was pregnant but I wanted to see what fang would say before I told him I was pregnant. He yelled at me and told me I was stupid to even think about having a kid because we were so young and that we would put the flock at risk. He said that a baby would be a burden. Thatt fight back because I was pregnant plus. I was so upset at Fang. I knew then that I was on my own that I had to raise this baby on my own. End flashback.

Ari found out. I was pregnant and he got all protective over me he wouldns contract and threw him in a cage next to me. He would stay up nd talk to me and made sure I got sleep and gave me some of his food if I was still hungry. He took care of me and when I found out what the contract was about I knew I could trust him because he gave up his freedom for me and my child.

Ari became my best friend. And Ghost and Annabel let me basically adopt them. They started calling me mom and I started telling them about all my adventures with the flock. Ari was there when I had Aria. I named her after him. Ari didnm family too I mean after all Is sad you still call yourself that after all you have done to me and Ari. Not to mention your Grandkids I spat

Jeb: Anyway, you will see your kids soon and your flock I wonder if they will still want you after they hear everything

Me: I didnt tell Fang about his kids, and you have been living across the street from them.

Me: his kids? As in more than one?

Jeb: think about it Max

Jeb left the room turning the light off.

Aris it made more sense than the school. Plus thatt trust each other.

We heard a stick snap. We woke everyone up and got in a fighting stance. I saw tranquilizer darts shooting at all of us. Not realizing one had already hit me. I fell to the ground but before my eyes closed I saw a disappointed look on my Fathers face.

3 hours later

I woke up but the room was dark Annabel was next to me with the baby so I figured everyone was here. I couldnm s used to be put in cages or strapped to operating tables. It was dark in here though.

Me: this is why Max shouldnt the kids fault and The father is just as guilty as the mother. Max wasnt believe Fang said that like itm fine. I guess.

Fang: Max what happened?

Everyone was standing around me or trying to hug me. They have never seen me like that. I have never looked this weak to them I was always strong. I hugged everyone except Fang I was mad at him. I guess I shouldnm starting to think Ghost might be his too. I always thought ghost looked like him.

Annabel touched each one of my bruises and they started to disappear. She was healing me. I watched her as she healed me her long brown hair was all tangled up she looked so tired. She had the prettiest blue eyes I had ever seen and her tan skin had dirt all over it. When she was done I pulled her in to a hug and held her then. Ghost jumped in my lap. He had dirt in his short black hair. I looked in to his brown eyes they looked sad and tired. You usually couldnt tell me?

Me: Fang, why didnt fight that you were either working for them or you wanted to get taken. Angel said that you didnt want yall to come because I was pregnant and yall would be safe without me. You said a baby would be a burden and that we would always be in danger.

Angel: Max no one is a burden to me. You should have let us choose if we wanted to help or not. You are my mom too you raised me and Gazzy. I would have accepted Aria.

Nudge: I agree Max. it would have been so awesome watching your belly get big and have a baby shower. I could have decorated and dressed you up. We could have took pregnancy pictures of you and everything. I missed you Max!

Gazzy: I am with angel on that you are like our mom. We missed you.

Me: I never would have met Annabel or Ghost if I didn't get taken and they need me too. Ari saved me he took care of me while I was here and pregnant. Then when they saw that me and Ari were getting close the threw him in a cage too he gave up his freedom for me and Aria.

Fang: Max I'm sorry I said that. Yes having kids is more danger for us but in my defense I didn't know you were pregnant.

Ari: It doesn't matter if you knew she was pregnant or not what matter is that you didn't want kids

Fang: I never said that!

Ari: you kind of did.

Fang: it's not what I ment

Me: stop!


	4. Chapter 4

Max's pov

Me: everyone try to get some sleep I can see that you are all tired. We can catch up later.

Ari, Annabel, and I were next to each other Fang was on the other side of me with the flock. Ghost was sitting in my Lap and Aria was in her car seat next to me. Everyone was sleeping except Fang and I. we sat in the silence for what seemed like hours but it was probably only thirty minutes. When Fang broke the silence.

Fang: so Aria's my daughter? Were you ever going to tell me about her?

Me: yes, I actually was but I had to get up the nerves to tell you. When we talked about it before they kidnapped me you didn't want a kid. I didn't want to get rejected by you. I couldn't handle that.

Fang: I'm sorry Max but I would have wanted to watch this precious little girl grow in your belly and watch her be born and everything. I wanted this, I just thought that as you being the leader you wouldn't want a kid because of the stress and danger that comes with them. So I acted like I didn't want one.

Me: really? But I was the one that brought it up. Why would I bring it up if I didn't want on or pregnant with one in the first place.

Fang: I don't know I thought maybe you wanted to make sure we were on the same page with the baby thing.

Me: okay well now that we are what do you want to do?

Fang: Max I want to be there for you and Aria I want to be back in your life, I can't lose you again.

Me: umm Fang I think you need to know something.

Before I could finish telling Fang what I wanted to Jeb walked in the door.

Jeb: Hi Fang I see Max told you that you have a daughter. Did she tell you about your son too?

Fang: What are you talking about?

Me: I was about to tell you before he walked in

Jeb: well you and Max are also Ghost's parents

Fang: What about Annabel?

Jeb: well we made her age speed up to 14 but she is really 4

Me: and who's her parents?

Jeb: …Max and Dylan.

Fang tensed up and Annabel saw that he tensed and she worried about that. She didn't know the whole story about Dylan she just knew no body in the flock liked him. She knew that Dylan and I became close in the school because we were stuck here together but when Ari freed us, Dylan said he couldn't stay anymore because he didn't want to be a burden when the flock found out about him living with me. So he left and we haven't seen him since. I guess he thought it would a cause too much problems. Fang still don't know about Dylan and Me becoming best friends.

I couldn't help it, he was the only one here to talk to besides Ari and even though he was obsessed with being with me he learned how to be a friend first. He knew I would talk about Fang and eventually he stopped getting upset about it he just accepted that I was with Fang. I guess somewhere deep down he still had hope that we would end up together but he knew that if he did anything to sabotage my relationship with Fang I would disown him.

Jeb: sorry to interrupt your thoughts but we need to run some blood test

A few white coats entered the room and tried to take the Flocks blood but everyone was fighting them except me, Ari, Annabel, and Ghost. We knew better they would always tell us how they would harm someone we love and at first we did fight back till they started hurting Aria or Ghost. That is when we stopped fighting and let them run any test they wanted to. Ghost and Aria couldn't fight back so we had to make it easier for the kids. The flock looked at us like we were crazy wondering why we went fighting the white coats off.

Fang: What's going on why aren't you fighting with us you always fight back?

Jeb: I guess no one told you I guess we will have to show you like we showed them

Me: please don't just tell them they didn't know

Jeb: do you really think it will matter Max, he didn't want kids remember.

Me: then why would you punish my kids if you think it wouldn't matter?

Jeb: who says I was going to punish your kids there's other members that they love.

Fang: We love each other everyone here

Jeb: there's also other people Max cares about that's not in this room

Fang: she's not even the one resisting to do your stupid test we are!

Jeb: okay I guess we should punish her then because u care about her then maybe you will be willing to do our test then.

Fang: leave her alone

Five erasers walked in and held everyone back and grabbed Me. They took me to another room a small one that was like a small bathroom without the tub and stuff. They left me in there and stood outside then Jeb walked in.

Me: this is why you will never be claimed as my father!

He slapped me across my face and said don't talk to your father like that, it's not my fault your boyfriend didn't know how to follow rules. Jeb walked out the room and six erasers came in standing in a circle around me. I was standing in fight mode I managed to get a few punches in to the erasers but I was overpowered with no room to move around. They kept beating me till I went unconscious.

Fangs pov

About thirty minutes later Max was wheeled in on a stretcher. Everyone was in tears after taking one look at her. I put Aria in her car seat and walked over to Max I pulled her in my arms. I took her off the stretcher and sat down against the wall holding her in my arms. I never cry and I was then. This was all my fault but If I knew they would do this I never would have resisted their test. I love Max I would never intentionally hurt her.

Max wasn't moving she was unconscious it scared me I've never seen her this bad I just wanted to kill the erasers that did this to her and I know it was erasers because of the scratches on her. They didn't even bandage her up like they used to. I layer her in my lap ripped up some of my shirt and started bandaging her arm up to stop the bleeding. By time I was done I didn't have a shirt anymore it was a little uncomfortable but if I didn't stop the bleeding it would have killed her. Iggy helped me bandage her while everyone else just talked to each other about an escape plan and took care of the kids.

Max's pov

I started stirring and woke up I realized I was in Fangs arms and he had no shirt on. If we weren't stuck at the school that would have been an amazing thing to wake up too. Anyway back to reality I sat up and got out of Fangs lap. I sat on the floor next to him. I felt to dizzy to stand I wanted to check on the kids but I knew if I stood up I would fall. The flock finally saw I was awake and walked over to me. They sat down around me Fang was now holding Aria and Ghost sat in my lap.

Annabel sat next to me and laid her head on my shoulder and I flinched a little. I couldn't move my left arm apparently they broke my bone in three places which means it will take longer to heal, my ankle was broken and my back hurt it felt like someone just ran over me and pushed me down a well. My wings were cut and bruised. It hurt to extend them so there was no way I could fly out of here if we were to escape but I was stubborn enough to try anyway. The flock was talking about ways to escape but I kept zoning them out I was in so much pain. I had nothing to make the pain subside. Eventually I went unconscious leaning on Annabel with Ghost in my lap.

Annabel's pov

Me: mom are you okay

I shook her and she just sat there her body was limp in my arms I had tears in my eyes and started screaming for help everyone stopped talking about escaping and realized that my mom was unconscious. They called her name tried waking her she wouldn't wake she was breathing but her heartbeat was getting slower. I started breathing hard and uncle Ari came and put his arm around me.

He started coaching me on slow breathing but Ghost was crying so hard when he finally realized what was going on and he ran sight to Ari. I saw a pained look on Fangs face when Ghost went to Ari. I started hyperventilating then. I didn't have my inhaler or anxiety medicine. I was about to pass out when Jeb walked in with an inhaler he helped me with it because I couldn't do it on my own swing that couldn't breathe. Ari kept telling me to calm down because he knew if Jeb told me to calm down I would go back in a panic mode.

I calmed down and Jeb gave me a shot before I could say anything I saw black. The shot worked fast must be the one for anxiety.

Fangs pov

I will admit it hurt that Ghost didn't think to come to me when he was scared, I mean I am his dad. But I understand he didn't know me very well. I felt bad for Annabel though I mean no one that I know of likes Dylan. I'm also kind of jealous yeah Max and I have two kids together but I never imagined her having someone else kid too. I guess that makes me selfish. I don't know how I can handle having her around I guess I'll do what I do best act like it don't bother me maybe Max won't see it.

Jeb gave Annabel a shot as she dosed off Ari freaked out started growling at Jeb.

Ari: what did you do to her

Jeb: she will be fine it just calms her nerves she was having an anxiety attack she would have put her body under a lot of stress

Ari: its not like you and all the other scientist are helping I mean y'all run test on us all the time y'all put more stress on all of us he growled.

Jeb: everyone's okay your not dead and you could be.

Ari: no but look at my sister your daughter look what you let them do to her. You don't even care you just assume she's okay.

Jeb: I do care I love my kids more then you know

Me: you got a funny way of showing it. I'm sure if you checked you realize that Max lost to much blood and her heartbeats getting slower ur putting her in a coma or more than that your killing her.


End file.
